Crystalline Tears
by Asphyxiated Angst
Summary: On this winter night Sakura Li died. Her life had lost all meaning and went with that last crystalline tear.
1. Promises are meant to be broken

Crystalline Tears  
  
He was a player. She should have known better than to fall in love with somebody like him, a boy that was unsure of what he had really wanted from life.  
  
What had made her fall in love with him? What on earth had possessed her to seek him out? Was it the way his amber eyes were always glaring at threatening males, or was it the way that they always shone with love for her? Was it the way his charm and wit had made her give in? Maybe the way his chestnut hair clung to his forehead when he was hot and sweaty. Was it the way that he had that one reserved smile, for the sole purpose of her enjoyment? Who knew? Who could remember? It was so long ago, forgotten and pushed far into the corners of her forlorn now memory.  
  
With them it was love at first sight, or so she had foolishly thought. The first time she ever saw him was her first time in Hong Kong. He had kindly offered to show her around for a small price of gracing him with her presence at dinner with his mother. She had grudgingly accepted his offer after much thought.  
  
She smiled slightly as she remembered all those things he had done in an attempt to woo her over, after three months it had worked. Then he had started to properly court her. During the day, he would take her on picnics, to the beach and sometimes fishing or even ice-skating. The afternoons would be spent lazing around on the grass, watching the clouds whiz past or just basking around in each other's company for hours where there would be no need for words to be exchanged, only the silence was there. At night he would take her to concerts, opera's, restaurants, anywhere, as long as they were together. He took her to the fanciest places he could find and at the end of each date her stomach would end up bloated and he would just laugh it away, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
She remembered the night that he had first taken her out to dinner; he had taken her to Antonio's for Italian. That night he had taken her back to her apartment building and kissed her, before she had left for her penthouse suite. That was when they had shared their first of many more sweet kisses.  
  
They had been together for 10 ½ months and then, that one night he took her out to Antonio's where they first gone out as official boyfriend and girlfriend. That night he had requested her favorite song, spun her around and danced with her, then, as the song was about to end, he bent down onto one knee and asked her to marry her. Later that night he had taken her to her place and she had invited him in as she always did, this time though, he didn't leave; they had spent the night together and she had lost her virginity to him. He told her that he loved her and then he drifted off to the land of nod.  
  
Her long chestnut hair stirred as the wind blew harshly. Her dress billowed; the black dress was amazingly crafted, only someone with expertise in this department could have made it, the silk straps hung off her bare shoulders as the dress pooled slightly at the ends of her feet where her bare feet almost peeked out.  
  
Now, she could hear the soothing sounds of the waves crashing at the rocks, the weather was dropping gradually her body cooled even more at the harsh breeze that whipped against her frail body. Her face was void of all emotions, her slightly moist pink lips were pursed, making it seem as if she was in deep thought, her eyes; dull emerald orbs, just staring out into the large stretch of Blue Ocean. Her face was as pale as porcelain. Just standing here, looking at the vast Sea, she looked so similar; only a few differences were seen, the paleness of her usually tanned complexion, complete with pink-tinged cheeks, monotonous eyes, shimmering a blue-silver color in the darkness of the night and the darkness of her usually honeyed hair that used to shine like the purest gold.  
  
She stood straight and tall and slowly made her way to the edge of the sand, the place where the sand met the Sea. Her feet were soundless as her toes slowly splashed against the cool stinging feeling of the water against her skin.  
  
She let her right hand gently touch her ring finger. Before her mind could completely comprehend what had just happened her wedding and engagement rings had completely slipped off her fingers. She held the engagement ring and put it between her fingers. She let her arm fall back and squeezed her palm as her arm outstretched and the ring was thrown into the deep blue sea. What had she just done? She knew what she had to do now. She took her solid gold wedding band in her hand and clenched her fist around it. She pushed her arm forward harshly and let the ring go.  
  
She had lost the rings. Maybe for as long as the world went 'round or maybe, just maybe they would be found once again. The rings were reminders of Syaoran's love for her. Now that he didn't love her anymore there was absolutely no reason for her to wear the rings anymore. Yes.  
  
They were gone with Syaoran's love. The meaning had been gone from the rings that fateful day three months ago when he was found having sex with a blond haired woman.  
  
Sakura had just stood there for fifteen minutes, tears had threatened to fall but she wouldn't move. Then Syaoran roughly pushed the girl off his body and turned around in an attempt to look for his clothes. Instead of clothes he saw emerald eyes that showed disappointment and unshed tears.  
  
He looked her in the eyes and she had just said back, no words were exchanged. Then the blond woman called his name "Syaoran," she said "What on earth is taking you so long? I miss your arms around me." Then she slowly turned towards us. Her ice-blue eyes widened and held an amazed look, her lips, obviously swollen from Syaoran's kisses, were red and slightly parted as she let out a shocked gasp.  
  
Syaoran continued staring, as if silently begging for my forgiveness but no, there will be no forgiveness, for I am not God, I cannot give forgiveness where I wouldn't have received any if I were in his place.  
  
So that night I slept on the other floor and when he came back from work the next night, me and all of my belongings had gone. I had gone to live with my long-time best friend, Tomoyo Hiirigizawa.  
  
For the first time in years she felt content, this was he first time she knew how it felt to be free, to be truly free, free from all restraints and woes that came with living a life in his world.  
  
Syaoran, she would miss him although he betrayed her with a blond haired mistress, Sakura was still in love with him and probably always would be. She would never get over him, not even in death. No, this was a love that would last throughout all eternity. A bond never to be broken. Love was a force best not to be reckoned with. It was best left a mystery to them.  
  
She sighed slightly and continued to walk into the deep ocean. It now reached up to her breasts, the silken material of her dress darkening under the cool water.  
  
She walked as fast as she could, refusing her emotions to come out. Her thoughts drifted to Syaoran one more time as the heightening water now reached her bottom lip.  
  
A tear escaped her eye. Another crystalline tear. Hadn't she sworn only three short months ago that se had wasted the last of them on something that she knew that could never be?  
  
The tear dropped as her head slowly fell, as the tear hit the water around it rippled.  
  
Sakura took one last step and she was gone. Too far gone for her own good. With that her body fell and another ripple was seen before all sounds besides the ones created by the sea around her had ceased. Her breathing had stopped and her body was quickly taken away with the tide. Far away where the possibility of no pain was possible without the sound of laughter following the idea.  
  
The sea glittered as the full moon shone upon it. Blues and greens had all melded into one color. Black and brown seemed to quickly be moving with the tide.  
  
On this winter night Sakura Li died. Her life had lost all meaning and went with that last crystalline tear. 


	2. New Beginnings

New beginnings  
  
There was a light. A white light.  
  
Music. Heavenly music, the kind of music that would be heard when a character would go to Heaven's gates. The soft melody, prepared by a variety of harps and other gentle instruments, such as the soft tinkle of the triangle.  
  
She had heard of this once or twice, on a talk show and then on a soap opera. Was she having a near death experience?  
  
The light was bright. It was calling her, beckoning her to come forth.  
  
White. That was all she could see. Everything was white. She was in heaven.  
  
Or was she?  
  
There were clouds...all white and puffy. She could see people that she had only seen in photos up until now. These people had two things in common. They were all dead and all her relatives.  
  
She could make out some of the faces, some of them she couldn't remember, and she had seen all those faces, so very long ago. Her grandmother and father had showed her pictures of everybody.  
  
Everything was like a gold and white cloud. Hidden by many familiar faces was a golden gate, seen as the gate to heaven in movies and cartoons, alike.  
  
There were her grandfathers, both her mother's father and her father's, her uncles, one was only around 13 when he had died, now he seemed older. Her other uncle, her father's brother, he looked so similar to her own father, thy shared the same curly hair. They looked so similar, she couldn't list all the similarities, there were much too many. Then there were people who looked unbelievably familiar, yet she couldn't remember their names.  
  
She could hear them calling her over, calling her to come and to join them. Then she could see people from earth calling her back down.  
  
She was in the middle, separating the earth from Heaven. Her parents and grandparents were there, her aunties, uncle and even cousins were telling her the same thing 'it isnt your time, you have much to do. You are not ready. You will come back when it IS your time. There are no accidents in the universe. Everything that happens in life has a purpose.'  
  
She thought she could hear something. The pull her family had over her was amazing. It brought her back down to earth.  
  
Sakura Li was alive. 


End file.
